Denim's destiny
by HunterJ123
Summary: I thought this all out through this huge dream about the land of Ooo turning into Ooof and then into Oooh, A young human boy named Denim goes on a journey with his pal Eevee as they defeat the gym leaders, Elite four and the champion... FINN! Please no flaming and please do R&R. K plus just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

This all happened in a combination of dreams last night. This has no made up Pokémon all Pokémon have been made already.

I own none of this except for the idea and Denim.

* * *

So, earth had a nuclear explosion that made everyone magical, hint hint Ooo, and then it crashed with another planet and became Ooof, after that it had a nuclear explosion once again and became a region of Pokémon called Oooh. Now all the characters (who are the same as before the 2nd explosion and the crash) are the professor/ gym leaders/ elite four/ Oooh champion. And it all starts with Denim. A young, brave boy with a talent of reading thoughts of people and Pokemon. He only dreams of becoming champion and beating: The elite four: Jake, Lady rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess and BEEMO and the champion: Finn, the only human in the land of Oooh other than Denim himself. Today he was turning ten and went to see the professor, Princess Bubblegum. He rode his bike to the gigantic candy kingdom, his brown hair rippled through the wind as he finally reached the kingdom. He met the peppermint butler outside of the kingdom after picking up a gumdrop and eating it. The piece of peppermint lead Denim upstairs where he met up with Princess Bubblegum.

"Hello, Denim, I've been waiting, Here are the 15 pokemon you can choose from. Treecko, Snivy, Turtwig, Bulbasaur or Chikorita of grass, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Tepig, Torchic or Chimchar of fire or Oshawott, Piplup, Totodile, Squirtle or Mudkip of water?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Any others?"

"There is just one other."

"Who?"

"Eevee"

Princess Bubblegum handed Denim the ball as Eevee stared up at the red head. "Come on out! Eevee!" The ball opened and Eevee popped out.

"Eevee?" It asked staring up at Denim. "Eev?"

"I like it!"

"It can evolve into seven different pokemon, Espeon of Psychic, Umbreon of Dark, Flareon of Flames, Vaporeon of Water, Jolteon of Electricity, Glaceon of Ice and Leafeon of Grass."

"Whoa"

"Here are five pokeballs, 5 potions, running shoes and a pokedex."

"Thanks!" Right before Denim left, a girl came in, she had a bunny hat, blonde hair sticking out, A green back back, a blue and dark blue shirt and skirt and white long socks.

"Hey PB, I'm ten (Finally)"

"Hi Fionna, Let me guess, Oshawott?"

"Yep!"

"Here" Princess Bubblegum gave Fionna the pokeball.

"Thanks... Hey Denim"

"Hi" Denim left with Fionna.

"What pokemon did you get?" Fionna asked.

"Eevee" Denim let out the brown and white fox pokemon.

"Eevee? Eevee! Eevee!" It said running off.

"Wait up!" Denim called after Eevee.

"Denim let it back in!" Fionna called after Denim.

"Denim! One more thing!" Peppermint Butler called after Fionna. Peppermint butler caught up with Fionna who caught up with Denim who caught up with Eevee who was sent to her pokeball.

"Denim! Don't forget this!" Peppermint Butler held out three stones, one red like flames, one yellow like electricity and one blue like water. Denim took them and asked:

"What are these for?"

"They can evolve Eevee."

"Oh like this?" Denim held the fire one out to Eevee.

"WWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTT!" But fionna nor Peppermint Butler could stop him. Eevee turned white, changed shape then evolved into Flareon. It was red with lots of yellow fur decorating its tail, fore head and neck to look like a lion in some ways.

* * *

Lol, 1 review or no next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

I own none of this except for the idea and Denim.

Also thanks for the PM finnjake.

* * *

Denim, really regreted that. He wanted an Umbreon!

"NOOOO!" He yelled.

"It's OK at least it looks cute. And the next town is for Ice so if you get cold it will warm you up... I guess?" Fionna said.

Peppermint butler gave Fionna and Denim directions to Icamo city.

In Icamo city:

Kids played in the snow making Snowmen and forts. Adults stayed in and enjoyed the warm fires.

Flareon was out of it's Pokeball and was playing in the snow.

"Flame, we have some training to do" Denim called. So called Flame came over and sat at Denim's feet. "Hmm... we need to get some training done and maybe catch a pokemon or two."

"Flare!" Flame said running over to a Glaceon.

"Glace?"

"Flare! Flareon!"

"Glace!" Glaceon and Flareon communicated getting ready for battle.

"OK, let's see what moves you know" Denim took out his pokedex.

"**Flareon the Flame Pokemon, an evolved form of Eevee, It-"**

**"**Oh skip that part" Denim said shaking the Pokedex in a threat to break it.

"**Flareon's known moves are: Sand-attack, Tackle, Tail whip and helping hand."**

Denim turned the Pokedex off.

"Good, Okay flare! Use Tackle!"**  
**

Flare used tackle and it was a direct hit! Glaceon was pushed back and got hurt.

"Glaceon!" It cried. It used Tackle but missed. Flareon attack with Tail Whip and whipped Glaceon, who then fainted.

"Glace" It groaned in pain.

"Flare! Flareon! Flareeon!" Flame cheered.

"Good job Flame!"

They kept on training until Flareon was a level 9 and then took a rest at the pokemon center in which instead of Nurse Joy there it was Tree Trunks with her Miltank.

Fionna trained her Oshawott to level 10 and also caught a Growlite in which she found living in a cold cave a little ways from town.

Denim couldn't sleep the following night. He was having dreams about the Gym Leader, Ice King. And he was having a dream about a boy named Alex...

* * *

1 review or no next chapter.

Alex= FinnJake


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3

* * *

Denim finally got some sleep and awoke the next day. He was ready to fight the Ice King and the Ice Queen. Fionna and Denim went to the Ice Palace. They got inside and saw tons of Piplup and Prinplup. Fionna and Denim's eyes sparkled as they looked the the small sparkling cave but then stopped when an icicle crashed in front of them.

"I-It's s-so cold" Fionna shivered.

"Yeah" Denim said. "I'l try to get it over with." He walked around looking for the Ice King or the Ice Queen.

He finally saw them... With Marceline and Marshall lee! The two vampires were both crying and soon flew out.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know" Fionna said. They walked up the stairs and then met the two 'Mad Hatters' (They've got the crowns that make them go mad)

"Why are you here? Oh yeah, you're the two trainers Princess Bubblegum was talking about."

"Yeah... so can we start?"

"Okay, a tag team battle!"

"Yay!" Fionna said.

* * *

"Go! Growlite!"

"Grrr"

"Go! Flame!"

"Flareon"

"Go! Cubchoo!"

"Cub?"

"Go! Psyduck!"

"Psy duck?"

"Flame use Ember on Cubchoo!"

"Flareon!" A small fire appeared on Flame's tail then flew though the air and hit Cubchoo.

"Cub!"

"Cubchoo, get up and use Icy Wind!" Ice Queen ordered.

"Choo!" It said blowing a cold wind at the two fire type pokemon.

"Growlithe!" It said using bite on Psyduck.

"Psyduck! Use water gun!"

"Psy!" A long squirt of water hit Flame and Growlite.

"Flareon use Ember!"

"Growlithe use Ember!"

"Psyduck! Scratch!"

"Cubchoo! Powder Snow!"

The attacks collided in mid-air and covered the room.

Once the smoke cleared, Flare was still standing with Growlithe, Psyduck and Cubchoo fainted.

"Yay!" They both cheered.

"Fionna, you lost" Ice Queen said.

"No I've got another pokemon. Come on out Oshawott!"

"Osha! W-w-wott" He said instantly trying to keep warm. Fionna let him back in.

"Fine, here is the Gunter badge" (LOL) Ice Queen gave it to both of them.

"Wait. Where do we put it?"

"In your Badge case."

"What Badge case? We didn't get one!"

"Oh, well it's not my problem."

"I think I have one let me go check" Ice king went away and came back with three of them.

"Hm... Oh yeah there should be a third one of you. But... Where is he?"

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" A boy ran through the doors. He had short black hair, pale skin, and a red back pack with several pockets. (No he is not a vampire.)

"What did I miss?"

"Everything"

"Oh. Oops,"

* * *

Me-Mow is going to be a gym leader and I need help thinking up what type he will be.

Can't be: Ice, Normal, Psychic, Dark, fire, poison or dragon. I was thinking poison but Neptr is going to be that. Please help and Review thanx!


End file.
